1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a display method, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a method for switching a display mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In the present era of information explosion, electronic products have inseparable relationship with our daily lives. Many electronic apparatuses such as desktop personal computer (PC), notebook computer, tablet computer and smart phone are everywhere around our lives. With the continue evolving of the electronic technology, user-friendly and good-functional electronic devices have been updated and innovated year by year, so that the electronic apparatuses have gradually become an indispensable tool of everyday life. In order to meet the increasingly diversified needs of consumers, the function types and their quantities which various electronic apparatuses can support also surge therewith. Therefore, how to enhance the functionality of an electronic apparatus still remains an important part of the present technology development.